Wilder Mind
by she.a.punk
Summary: Mike hasn't had a seizure in...well they used to be a lot less common anyway. "I honestly didn't think it was that important, Harvey. I hadn't had an episode for years." "That was before your day to day job happened to include just about every one of your risk factors apparently." Hurt!Mike, Caring!Harvey, nothing too mushy, no slash. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an old school H/C fic set in S1 or S2, because I am nostalgic for the good old days when everything was just beginning. Started as a oneshot, now it's a two parter but I might have one more chap if the muse and you dear readers are interested. I am basing Mike's experience off of those of one of my favorite podcasters *_waving to any murderinos out there. SSDGM_*. I am also not a doctor, seizures are different for everyone but I may have taken a few liberties for whumping sake. Enjoy! -Punk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Suits_ or _Mumford and Sons_**

_With a silver crystal on_  
_How well you used to know how to shine_  
_In the place that's safe from harm_  
_I had been blessed with a wilder mind_

_Wilder Mind - Mumford and Sons_

Mike stood quietly behind Harvey in the conference room.

The meeting was nearly over, but he wasn't in a hurry to get back to his desk or the mountain of work waiting for him there. At the table with Harvey and the client was Jessica, Louis, and two other partners that Mike hadn't had the opportunity to talk to much, all but Mike and Jessica had been drawn into the conference room on the way there before the meeting. Harvey had wanted a show of force. Louis had even been allowed to bring a couple of his favorite associates as well, who stood beside Mike doing their best to look menacing.

On the other side of the table sat their client's former business partner and their own team of nearly equally intimidating lawyers. Three weeks of late nights, including two all-nighters this very week, thirty two boxes of subpoenaed documents, and countless google searches had all been leading them to this moment. Jessica was happy because the firm would make millions off this deal. Harvey was happy because he would get to add another notch to his belt and underline his 'best closer in New York City' moniker yet again. Mike was happy because he would get to go home tonight and eat a meal that didn't come in a wrapper.

Thinking of his kitchen, Mike zoned out for a moment, trying to remember what food he had on hand that he could whip up with minimal effort when he left tonight.

He thought that was the reason he didn't notice Harvey trying to get his attention at first.

"_Mike_." Harvey hissed in a way that said it was at least the third time the lawyer had called his name and wiggled his fingers impatiently.

Mike's blue eyes snapped over to his boss' and he met Harvey's expectant look with a blank one of his own. Before Mike could ask Harvey to repeat himself, Brian, the brown nosing but ultimately inoffensive associate to his right leapt forward and placed a pen in Harvey's waiting hand.

Harvey didn't acknowledge the other man, instead bestowing his own associate with a roll of his eyes before turning around, and smiling as if nothing had happened, passing the pen to one of the men on the other side of the table.

Mike blinked at the back of Harvey's head, confused. That wasn't supposed to happen. Mike knew that daydreaming wasn't unusual, for himself in particular, he'd often found he had trouble keeping his brain on task if it wasn't being challenged.

But that wasn't all that had happened. He simply hadn't heard Harvey. And, he realized with some dismay, he still couldn't hear what was happening in the room. He could see mouths moving, Louis shifting in his chair, Jessica drumming her manicured nails on the table...but none of the auditory input was registering in his brain. Instead it had all been replaced by a high pitched ringing and a barely there, but growing more insistent by the moment, pressure behind his eyes.

Realization dawned on him and Mike barely bit back a moan.

He'd forgotten his pill this morning.

_Shit_.

Sound dropped back in and Mike sighed in relief, because that aura was particularly unsettling, but his relief was short lived. He knew what was coming and one thing was certain.

He was not about to do this here, surrounded by his three bosses and two associates who would have the power to lord this over him for the rest of his days at Pearson Hardman.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Harvey said and Mike couldn't believe how lucky he was that he was wrapping up the meeting. Then he remembered he was about to have a seizure in a room full of people and maybe lucky wasn't the right word.

The entire group was standing, shaking hands and playing nice since everyone was pretty much leaving the room richer than they had been when they entered, and Mike saw his opportunity. Taking a few steps back, he slipped out the conference room door before anyone noticed.

Mike swallowed a few times, his mouth going dry, he knew he didn't have much time and he needed to get somewhere private. The file room was too far, so was Harvey's office, which wasn't his first choice but was appealing because of the soft surfaces.

His headache ticked up about thirty notches and he grunted, staggering over a few steps to have his shoulder to the wall, just in case the world started to shift from beneath him, which he knew it would.

Just as Mike rounded the corner to the associate's bullpen he felt his eyes start to pull hard to the upper left, like he was trying repeatedly to look to the corner of the ceiling just behind his shoulder.

His heartbeat started to pound faster and he stumbled into his cubical, dropping the files he was holding when he flailed for the chair and fell into it. He grit his teeth as his eyes pulled harder to the left, his whole head almost turning with them. Instead Mike forced himself to keep facing forward, gripping his desk tightly with both hands.

Mike was aware that there were voices everywhere, associates milling about talking and working in their own little worlds. He tried to force himself to stay calm, though it was always a little unnerving to lose control of one's own body, he was reasonably certain, as he usually was, that he wasn't in serious danger. He just needed to wait this out, maybe, if he was quiet, no one would notice and he would make it out of this relatively unscathed and no one, including Harvey or the other associates, would be the wiser.

Fate would not be so kind.

Mike thought he'd escaped the end of the meeting unnoticed, but of course, he hadn't. Harvey had turned to look for him immediately. He'd been unnerved when he turned around to ask Mike for a pen in the meeting and the kid had looked dull and glazed, like he didn't even know where he was.

He knew he was tired, they all were, and just as soon as Harvey found him he was going to ream him for daydreaming during the meeting and then make sure Mike went home for the day (a little early, yes, but lets not go getting all sappy about it).

He found Mike had made it back to his desk, although Harvey frowned upon seeing the previously neatly stacked piles on the kid's desk were now strewn all over, some having slipped to the floor unnoticed by his associate, who was holding onto the edge of his desk like he thought it might fly away.

"Mike?"

He saw Mike's shoulder's stiffen, so he knew he'd been heard, but Mike didn't turn around.

"Gimme a minute Harvey." Mike said weakly with his back to him, it looked like he was staring at the blank computer screen.

Harvey frowned. "Mike, what are you doing?" He reached out and grasped his shoulder, turning him to face him and his eyes went wide. "Mike? What-what the-?" Harvey wasn't sure what he was expecting, but to see Mike's eyelids fluttering and his eyes jerking hard to the upper left, almost like they were going to roll back in his head, was not it. He realized the kid's head was twitching to the left slightly too, he looked like he was being possessed.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Harvey knew his tone was loud and alarmed, he heard a few associates nearby break off their conversations and approach. He had both hands on Mike's shoulders watching in shock as Mike's body seemed to spiral out of his control.

Mike knew there wasn't much time left, but tried to come across as calm.

"It's just a seizure Harvey," Mike managed through gritted teeth, his neck was stiffening up and his headache was reaching a crescendo. "It'll be over soon. Don't call 911. And dont," he paused for a couple particularly harsh jerks to the left and closed his eyes, "don't let anyone put anything in my mouth."

Mike barely managed to get the end of his sentence out before he slumped into unconsciousness and Harvey found he was holding his whole weight. Harvey, still processing Mike's instructions, pushed Mike back in his chair just as Mike's shoulders gently began to shake and his eyelids started fluttering again. Compared to what had been happening before, the movement was gentle, subtle, and it occurred to Harvey that if he was walking by now, he probably wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

As it was, Harvey's heart was beating out of his chest, crouched beside Mike's chair he unbuttoned his suit jacket, suddenly too warm. He glanced up, seeing that they had acquired an audience that included half the associates at the firm, as well as Louis and Donna, who'd come looking for him when the meeting got out to give him his messages.

He made eye contact with Louis who thankfully, for once, understood what Harvey wanted and didn't argue.

"Hey, you all have work to do so why don't you get back to it. If we think we need you're help, trust me we'll reconsider." The man announced authoritatively.

To Harvey's relief, most of the crowd dissipated and Donna made her way closer, eyes wide and worried.

"Harvey was that..."

"It still is." Harvey jerked his chin toward Mike's unconscious body and pursed his lips. He was holding the back of Mike's head to keep it from lolling all over the place and Donna reached for his wrist, checking his pulse. It was quick and thready under her thumb and she breathed through a wave of anxiety. Mike's shoulders were still shaking and his eyes were twitching back and forth sweat glistening on his forehead and upper lip.

"Is he going to-"

"I don't know. He said...he seemed to think it would be okay in a few minutes." Harvey's voice was rough and he resisted the urge to rub his free hand over his face, he wasn't often surprised by things, but this whole seizure thing had completely blindsided him.

Donna flicked her eyes to Harvey, noting the worry lines creasing his forehead and mouth and reached over to squeeze his hand briefly. "Should we call someone?"

"He said not to call 911. But if this goes on much longer I'm going to anyway." Harvey had still not broken eye contact with Mike. The younger man's teeth were chattering slightly and Harvey could feel the muscles in his neck and arms tensing as if he was flexing with all his might, and then go slack a few moments later.

"Harvey, what do you need me to do?" Louis came and crouched on Harvey's other side. He may not have been Mike's biggest fan, or Harvey's either, but he was still a human being.

Harvey shook his head, "I don't know." He said quietly, he was unprepared for this. If he'd known, he would have looked up some information, been more ready. He would know what Mike needed. But he didn't. So he hadn't. And now all he could do was watch and wait.

Harvey hated waiting.

The three of them stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, and just when Harvey was about to call it and tell Donna to call 911, Mike's wishes be damned, the kid's movements started to still. Harvey felt his muscles relax and they didn't tense again and, several silent seconds later, Mike inhaled sharply, causing Donna and Louis to jump slightly, and then lean forward.

"Mike?"

"Ross you there?"

"Give him a second guys." Harvey commanded quietly.

Slowly, Mike stretched and blinked blearily at the three pairs of eyes staring at him with intense concern. Harvey's hand shifted from the back of Mike's head to his neck, not quite ready to break contact yet.

"How," he croaked, his mouth felt clumsy and dry. He swallowed a few times and tried again. "How long?"

Harvey furrowed his brow and glanced at his watch. He knew what time the meeting was over so that meant,"six minutes."

Mike nodded, his eyes falling closed again. "Thanks."

Another beat and then Donna couldn't help herself, she leapt forward and wrapped Mike in a crushing hug. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Though she had intended it more as a chastisement for keeping something like this from them, Mike answered her directly.

"Epilepsy." He said quiety, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"Oh." Donna said, at a loss for words and squeezed his hands between hers once before letting go.

"You're going to be okay then?" Louis asked, standing and tugging the wrinkles out of his suit.

"Yeah," Mike said, nodding again, trying to smile, though he couldn't quite find the energy to even keep his eyes open.

"Good." Louis turned walked away, saying he would give Jessica an update.

Mike sighed again and Harvey didn't think he noticed his eyes had fallen closed again.

"Mike?" One blue eye opened to look at him, Harvey was the only one still crouched in front of him. "What do you need now?"

Mike swallowed, Harvey was looking so serious. Like when he'd shown up at his door after his grandma died. And as disconcerting as the concern written plainly on Harvey's was, the fear was even more worrying.

"I'm okay Harvey. Just a little tired. It'll pass." He tried to smile again, and this time glanced around to see he was starting to attract a crowd again, exactly what he was hoping to avoid.

The other associates were looking at him, some with concern, some with confusion, and Mike didn't even want to know what some of the other looks he was receiving meant.

If the floor wanted to open up and swallow him now that would be great.

Seeing the fatigue etching deep line's into Mike's face, and the sudden blush on his cheeks and discomfort creeping into his posture, Harvey climbed to his feet, dragging Mike along with him. Mike found himself on his feet and sandwiched between Donna and Harvey on his way down the hallway before he even knew what was happening.

"Uh..guys, really, I'm fine." Mike protested, annoyed that the words came out so weakly even he didn't believe them.

Fully ignoring Mike's proclamation that he was capable of walking on his own, Donna put her arm around his waist while Harvey drew the younger man's arm across his shoulders and helped him to his office.

Mike tried not to think about how warm it made him feel that they seemed so determined to take care of him and instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other trying to live up to his whole 'walking by himself' point.

When Mike dropped onto Harvey's couch he sighed deeply, his eyes already closed and drifting toward sleep. Despite saying that he could get back to work, he knew he wouldn't get anything else done until he'd taken some time for a recovery nap and was secretly looking forward to it.

Harvey watched Mike slump against the couch, looking impossibly young and, still a little frustrated he hadn't been able to do a damn thing but sit and watch as the kid seized, he went over to the bar cart and poured him a glass of water.

"Here."

Several seconds longer than it usually would have taken and with what could only be described as Herculean effort, Mike managed to lift his head and open his eyes. He nodded gratefully at the water Harvey handed him and took the glass with only slightly shaking hands. Harvey met eyes with Donna when she settled on the couch beside Mike. The usually unflappable woman looked shaken.

Mike dutifully drained the glass and his eyes were closed again before Donna plucked it from his slackening fingers. Harvey walked around to Mike's other side and helped Donna maneuver him into a lying position on the couch, then went to the wall and turned out the lights.

"Thanks," Mike mumbled, "I just need like..." he yawned, and Donna found herself smiling fondly down at him, "fifteen minutes. Then I can get back to work."

Mike didn't hear a response, but he felt something warm being laid across his torso and curled tighter into the leather cushions. There was a pleasant weight on his forehead for a few minutes and when it left, Donna's floral perfume dissipated along with it. After that Mike was dead to the world.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

When Mike woke up the sky outside Harvey's floor to ceiling windows was dark and the room was illuminated only by his desk lamp.

"Harvey...what?" Mike sat up quickly, scrubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. Frowning at the darkness, he asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Harvey shrugged not looking up from his computer and Mike noticed he was no longer wearing his suit jacket. Instead, the matching set to Harvey's five thousand dollar suit was pooling in Mike's own lap.

"Harvey! I told you I only needed fifteen minutes." He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. "It's nearly 7:30!"

Harvey nodded, still seemingly unbothered his his associate's plaintive tone.

Instead he closed his laptop and got up, retrieving a box of Chinese food from a bag beside him and brought it to Mike on the couch.

"Here. Eat."

Mike, though annoyed, realized he was also famished. He figured he could still glare at Harvey for letting him sleep so long while he ate.

He popped the top and inhaled deeply, his stomach grumbling audibly.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" He asked around a mouthful of beef fried rice after Harvey had moved his jacket to a safer place draped over the back of the couch and then sat in the side chair nearest to him. Mike normally didn't sleep for more than an hour after an episode, but he figured the sleepless nights lately had caught up to him and his body was taking advantage of the opportunity afforded it, not that he blamed it. He felt better after his nap than he had in weeks.

Harvey didn't even roll his eyes, or respond with the typical derisive comment about Mike's penchant for talking with his mouth full. Instead he leveled the younger man with a straight stare.

"What happened today?"

Mike swallowed, still feeling just a little bit fuzzy after the events of the afternoon, his answer came out unintentionally as a question. "I had a seizure?"

"Obviously." Harvey did roll his eyes this time. "What I want to know is why you've been working here for nearly a year and I didn't know you had a seizure disorder."

Mike shrugged, still eating but mostly shoving rice around in the box.

"I just...it never came up. I hadn't had an episode in years before I started at the firm. Pot was actually really good at keeping them under control." He said with a smile that faltered when Harvey didn't return it.

"And since starting at the firm?"

Mike ate a few more bites. "I got back on medication after I started at the firm."

"That doesn't seem to be working."

"It does when I take it."

"What?" Harvey's calm demeanor melted away and Mike winced as his voice rose steadily. "You're not taking it? Care to explain why?"

"No, no I take it. I just...I usually keep an extra bottle in my desk and one at home. But...I guess I've been pulling so many all-nighters lately I used them all up here and I...wasn't able to take it this morning." Mike explained haltingly, wincing all the while, waiting for Harvey to explode.

"Is that why you had a seizure today? You missed a dose?" Harvey said after a moment, feeling more calm with guilt twisted in his stomach. He'd been working long hours too, they all had, but he always managed to make it home for a few hours of sleep in his own bed. He hadn't really noticed that Mike didn't.

Mike nodded, poking at a few pieces of beef in his box. "It's a lot more likely to happen if I don't get my pill daily."

Harvey got up suddenly and walked over to the bar cart to pour himself a drink.

Mike's eyebrows raised with interest. "Can I-"

Before he could finish Harvey tossed him a bottle of water and Mike made a face.

"Gee, thanks."

"How many times has that happened? Since you went back to the medication." _Since you started here? How many times have you gone through that alone and I didn't know?_

"Including today?" Mike's eyes flickered to Harvey and then back to the floor. "Four."

"_Christ_, Mike." Harvey downed half his drink in one gulp.

Mike winced again, there was that explosion he'd been waiting for.

"At the office?" He asked. Mike's silence and chastised look was answer enough. Harvey searched his memory for clues, signs he'd dismissed at the time that Mike was in distress and too stubborn to say anything. "When? Why didn't I-"

"I try to be in the bathroom when it happens. So no one notices." Mike mumbled, placing the half empty box of chinese on the coffee table and picking up the water bottle instead, turning it over and over in his hands, unable to look Harvey in the eye. He shrugged, "Once I was in the file room."

Harvey was making his way back over to his seat when he stopped, remembering a day, about two months prior, when Louis had come barreling into his office all self-righteous indignation and red-faced irritation, yelling about having found Mike asleep in the file room. Mike had been trailing behind him, looking contrite and haggard. He remembered giving the kid hell, sending him back to his desk and feeding him to Louis for the rest of the week.

He remembered Mike hadn't even complained, had just dutifully nodded and accepted the punishment seemingly too exhausted to protest.

The knife of guilt twisted in his chest again and Harvey didn't know if he was more mad at himself for not seeing something was the matter or Mike for not saying anything.

He decided to start with Mike, since he could beat himself up for the rest of the night in privacy.

"And it never occurred to you that was something I might need to know? That I might want to know? That it might be important for me to know you could be incapacitated at any moment? Lose consciousness and scare the crap out of me or Jessica or a client? That honestly never crossed that genius brain of yours?"

"It's embarrassing okay?" Mike exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red. "I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me or treat me like I'm some kind of freak." Mike huffed, turning his eyes to the floor. "And I'm not an invalid or anything. It's just...it's under control. Most of the time," he added quickly, seeing Harvey about to argue. Harvey took a deep breath and forced himself to sit down, not wanting to get the kid any more worked up.

"Did you know it was going to happen today?" He asked finally.

Mike shrugged on shoulder, looking almost petulant. As if he'd been caught shoving dirty clothes under the bed instead of keeping a major medical issue from his closest friend and boss.

"I have a couple aura's that I recognize as warning signs. I knew during the meeting."

Harvey nodded, suspecting as much. "Well then lets get one thing straight right now. If this ever happens again, you let me know as soon as you know. You forget your pill or you start getting auras, even if you think it's no big deal. You let me know. Got it?"

"Harvey-" Mike started to protest, smiling in that self-deprecating way that really grated on Harvey's nerves because the kid didn't take his own well being seriously enough.

"Say it Mike. Say you will let me know." There was no teasing in Harvey's tone. The way Mike's eyes had rolled back in his head kept flashing through his mind and was not putting him in a very teasing mood.

Mike sat forward and sighed, clasping his hands in front of him. "Fine. I'll let you know. But it doesn't happen every time I miss a dose."

"Noted." Harvey said, and Mike had the sudden feeling they were in a contract negotiation of some kind. "What about risk factors? Anything more likely to bring them on?"

Mike looked at him, surprised. "When did you become an expert on seizure disorders?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "I can google you know. You were out for like four hours."

"So you did know how long you were letting me sleep."

"You complaining?"

Mike shrugged again. "I guess not."

Harvey waited and then prompted him again. "Risk factors?"

Mike sighed. "Not getting enough sleep. Stress. Too much caffeine," he said with something of a rueful smile.

Harvey snorted. "So...being a lawyer."

"Pretty much."

Harvey shook his head and brought his drink back to his lips. "Unbelievable kid."

"I'm sorry Harvey," Mike said after a moment, having the grace to look contrite. "I honestly didn't think it was that important. I hadn't had an episode for years."

"That was before your day to day job happened to include just about every one of your risk factors apparently."

He shrugged, he had to give him that. He was quiet for a while, finishing his food and polishing off the water Harvey had given him before he noticed the other man was staring at him again.

"What?"

"You said not to call 911."

"Yeah. It wasn't necessary." Mike said, still trying to sound dismissive.

"How did you know?" Harvey responded, still sounding far too serious for Mike's liking.

"It just never has been before."

Harvey nodded, standing and moving around to pick up his suit jacket.

"Well what if it was? How would I know it was more serious?"

"Harvey I don't think..."

"_Mike_." Harvey cut him off with a serious look and Mike swallowed. "How would I know?"

Mike drummed his fingers on his knees a few times before looking up again.

"If a seizure lasts longer than eight minutes. Or if I'm unresponsive for more than half an hour afterward." Then, anticipating the next question he continued. "It's better if I'm sitting or laying so I don't fall and hurt myself and I...if I'm on the ground I should be put in the recovery position in case I...if I vomit." He winced slightly, "I could like...choke on it."

"Okay." Harvey nodded, filing the information away with the rest of the imperative information he hoped he would never need, like Donna's emergency contact info and where Jessica kept a copy of her Will in her Penthouse. "Alright, get your stuff, lets get you home."

"Right." Mike stood, yawning.

The two walked to the elevators in silence through the dark offices.

"I need the contact information for the doctor that prescribes your meds." Harvey announced.

Mike sighed, slumped against the wall of the elevator. "You don't, but you won't let it go so I'll give it to you anyway."

Harvey nodded, glad Mike wasn't going to fight him on this, even if he did think he was being overprotective.

"I had to talk Louis out of putting his wallet in your mouth." Harvey said after a moment.

"Ugh, really?" Mike looked disgusted. Harvey couldn't blame him.

"Really."

"Gross. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I think he went to convince Jessica we all needed to take a First Aid refresher course, with an addendum for proper seizure response protocol."

Mike groaned. "Seriously? And I was trying to avoid being known as the Epilepsy Freak."

"Aw c'mon kid, it's not that bad. It's like having a superpower. If you want, I'll even get you a cape."

"No capes!" Mike shot back in a strange English accent.

"Thanks Edna." Harvey supplied immediately. Mike smiled tiredly, impressed, and flipped his collar up against the wind as they stepped outside.

"You know _The Incredibles_?"

"Of course. I'm not a monster." Harvey quipped, smirking sidelong at his associate.

"You should let other people tell you that."

"Shut up and get in the car, Mike." Harvey rolled his eyes with a good natured smile, shoving Mike lightly toward where Ray was holding the door open for them.

Mike just grinned and did as he was told.

_END_

**A/N2: Like I said, I have an inkling of another idea to go with this, so I may do one more, but I'm marking it complete to give myself an out. lol.**


End file.
